Neo Yokio
''"Neo Yokio is the greatest city in the world. It is the most populous, urban agglomeration in North America, but its prestige does not merely stem from its size. From Bronc's prefecture, to the aquatic elegance of Battery Park, Neo Yokio is a diverse labyrinth of cultural and architectural innovation. No wonder we play host to many of the planet's most prestigious events. Although demonic threats have been greatly minimised, you will still be subject to search and questioning at our discretion. Please, have your documents ready and welcome, to Neo Yokio." ''- Excerpt from the Neo Yokio board of tourism 2016 advertisement. Etymology Neo Yokio was originally known as 'Nokio' (Japanese for large, shemale dog penis (大きい雌犬のペニス)) as decided by one of the founding fathers, Nicholas "Gorp" Gaige. Over the years this was modernized, 'Neo' being incorporated after the steampunk revolution of the 15th century. The first known recording of the name 'Neo Yokio' was in the early 17th century, Michael Jackson's diary drunkenly mis-remembering the name. After his diary was publicized and became a best-seller worldwide post-mortem, the phrase 'Neo Yokio' took off, eventually working its way into official documents. History Pre-Neo Era Very little is known about the Pre-Neo era of Neo Yokio, as a result of it's context not being 'fresh' enough for the dapper historians fo the modern era to pay attention to. This era refers to the unknown year of founding (Approximated to 1231~1252 based upon the decomposition of magnetite statues) up until the death of Michael Jackson, in 1705. At the time, the city had no hierarchy like we see today, under a neo-liberal rule under the Gaige family line. It is believed several shadow leadership groups formed,as a result of the gang-like turf wars of prestigious schools in each district, however nearly all evidence of this was destroyed after the assassination of Mary "I'm Ya'll" Poppins in 1824. The Century of Peace After the execution of Nicholas Jr. Jr. Jr. Gaige in 1801, the Corelli family took hold of the republic, a well known and liked family known for their snappy blonde hair and snarky yet charming attitude which still govern the mayoring bodies to this day. The four sectors of Neo Yokio lived in harmony, until the Demon Nation attacked. The Great Demon War In 1890, Demons of unknown origin wreaked havoc on the streets of Neo Yokio - thousands of innocent rich men murdered in the process. The Neo Yokio armed forces was quickly formed as a countermeasure, however were ineffective in dealing with demonic threats. After a year of hardship, Nicholas Corelli (mayor at the time) had a stroke of genius, in which he made a deal with magistocratic underdogs of society - colloquially known as "ratcatchers" - to help out with the Demon invasion, in exchange for wealth and power. Neo Yokio's victory was made apparent at the battle of Rockefeller Center, in which the magistocrats systematically cleansed Neo Yokio of all traces of demons, allowing society to reform as a result.